peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-08 ;Comments *There is a competition in the programme to win tickets to visit Maida Vale next Wednesday, 15 September 2004, to see the live sets by Jeff Mills and Laurent Garnier. *Earlier in the evening, John had met Dutch band Persil for "a rather unsatisfactory Indian". *The record by 3-Desi was borrowed earlier from colleagues Bobby Friction and Nihal. Sessions *Superqueens. Only session, recorded 2004-08-12. Tracklisting *End: Brooklyn Home Invasion (LP - The Sounds of Disaster) Ipecac :Andrew Morrison content disclaimer. *Black Keys: When The Lights Go Out (LP - The Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *Superqueens: Mr You're A Lap Dancer (Peel Session) *Jon E Cash: International (12") Black Ops :JP: "I don't know how the bass on these tracks comes out at your end, but it kind of degrades the brickwork here in the studios." :A Bearsuit track is announced from the following LP, but Peel plays the wrong track, blaming the artwork for the mixup (Wrong Track Moment). *Sunday Music: Live At The Playhouse Bar (Various Artists Compilation LP - Howlback Hum: We're From Norwich Vol. 1) Mummy Wheres The Milkman *Tik Tok: The Colosseum (12") 2CB :Peel announces Mugstar but plays something else, having put two CDs into the same machine (Wrong Track Moment). *Mugstar: Dux (Split 7" EP with Hunting Lodge) Funny Girl *Signer: Machines At Low Tide (LP - The New Face of Smiling) Carpark *Superqueens: Security And Peace (Peel Session) *Original Hoosier Hot Shots: Them Hill-Billies Are Mountain Williams Now (78) Rex (Pig's Big 78) *Listen With Sarah: Drum n Berceuse (EP - Are You Sitting Comfortably?) White Label *Vex'd: Pop Pop (12") Subtext :Segue: "The mosaics, some of them said to date from the Tenth Century, belonged chiefly to the period between the Twelth and Sixteenth Century and afford interesting evidence of the aptitude of the Venetians for pictorial composition." An extract from a recording of a reading of a description of St. Mark's by John Ruskin, taken from his 'Stones of Venice' published between 1851 and 1853. *Atomic Mosquitos: Let's Make the Water Turn Black (Various Artists LP - Lemme Take You To The Beach) Cordelia *Lo-Cut & Sleifar: No1 Fel Ffycin Bwled (LP - Miwsig I'ch Tread A Miwsig I'ch Meddwl) Boobytrap *Superqueens: The Ghost Of Billy Whizz (Peel Session) *Delgados: I Fought The Angels (LP - Universal Audio) Chemikal Underground *Orioles: Crying In The Chapel (Various Artists LP - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll: Special Doo Wop Edition) Ace *Oath: Quiet! Subtle Pretext Chiming In (LP - Das Oath) Dim Mak *3-Desi: Akh Largaye (LP - Raw Talent) Second City Records *Aphrodisiacs: Against The Grain (LP - This Is A Campaign) SL :Andrew Morrison and Jane content disclaimer (spoof travel bulletin). *Guido Schneider: Moesko (EP - Unterwegs Mit Guido Schneider) Poker Flat *Superqueens: Cut! (Peel Session) *Clatterbox: Collision Detection (EP - Solar Phase) Z-Bop *Sit N' Spin: You, You, You (LP - Doin' Time With) Blood Red *Rebel: Spiderman In The Flesh (7" EP - Exciting New Venue For Soccer and Execution of Women) SDZ *Nemesis & AMS: Don't Give A F*ck (12") Future Dance *Superqueens: Business Is Business (Peel Session) *Thee Vaporizer: The Rip Van Winkle Effect (12" - Matkoe Shamou) Phantomnoise *Betty Wright: Clean Up Woman (7") Alston File ;Name *John Peel 2004-09-08.mp3 ;Length *1:58:45 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment